Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Midnightverse)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) is the progenitor and the Supreme Deity of the Shinto Pantheon. She is the Goddess of the Void, Stars, and Darkness and the mother of the Kotoamatsukami. Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a major supporting character in Til Midnight. History Amatsu-Mikaboshi was born during the formation of the Solar System alongside her other Elder Deities. She walked the Primordial Earth alongside Angel and Demonkind. While growing up, she met Lilith who quickly became her friend and eventually best friends. During the Holy War, Mikaboshi and Shiva rallied their fellow deities into fighting back against the Demons and for their freedom. She was there in the Battle of the now known star system of Epsilon Circini. She led the battle against the Prince of Hell, Bael, and faced him with their battle leveling the entire star cluster, completely erasing the lower arm of the Circinus Galaxy. Following the Holy War, Mikaboshi returned to Earth and settled down in the location where the island of Japan would soon be formed. From her own essence, she birthed five lesser gods who would later be known as the Kotoamatsukami. Appearance Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a very beautiful woman. She possesses raven-black back length hair styled in a hime cut and is as soft as silk. Her eyes are ruby red with slit like elliptical pupils which are white in color. Her skin is deathly pale, leading people to believe that she is slightly transluscent. She possesses a slender figure which isn't too busty or too flat, coupled with her pale skin and raven hair. Mikaboshi possesses an ethereal type of beauty. Seemingly unreachable but tangible at the same time. Amatsu-Mikaboshi is normally seen wearing a black kimono which opens up slightly at the bottom, revealing her feet and her shins. Around her torso is a white and violet obi with an eye with red chords that end in tassels centered around the white portion. It is embroidered with a gold pattern around the violet portions. Her kimono is also embroidered with a silver crescent at the ends of her sleeves and on her near the collar of her kimono as well on the posterior bottom-most portion of her kimono. Personality Amatsu Mikaboshi is a fair and aloof woman. She is the true hidden ruler of the Shintos but prefers to watch her children make their own decisions. Like the other Elder Gods, Mikaboshi often scoffs at the petty conflicts instigated by the younger generation, oftentimes wondering why she fought for their freedom if their descendants would just in her words "Fuck everything up later on." Another instance of her disappointment was the conflict between her grandchildren, Amaterasu and Susanoo. All in all, Mikaboshi is kind, despite what her title as the Goddess of Malice may suggest. She cares and loves her entire country and pantheon, seeing all the Shinto Gods as her family and was visibly saddened when Izanami was killed during childbirth. She defended all of Japan during the Great War using high-level Enochian Barriers to keep out the Angels, Fallen, and Devils. Her relationship with Lilith can be described as sisterly, having walked the Primordial Solar System and Earth together, the two can be described as peas in a pod, black and white among other things. Mikaboshi's aloof personality coupled with Lilith's extroverted one made them quite the odd pair. Thus, she is conflicted about fighting her best friend in this new war and has expressed distress over it. She has taken an interest in Issei, Lilith's adoptive younger brother, and has warned him that Lilith will level Japan to kill him. Powers and Abilities Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an extremely powerful god, surpassing all the other deities in the Shinto Pantheon. She is equal to her fellow Elder Gods such as Para Brahma and Chaos. Her strength is enough to level an entire galaxy as seen with her battle against the Prince of Hell, Bael, and was a rallying force for the forces of Creation against the Demons before they allied themselves with Heaven. *'Immense Strength: '''Mikaboshi possesses massive levels of strength, going far beyond that of the Chief Deities and surpassing even her three eldest children. Shiva comments that she is on par with his brother, Brahma, and Chaos. During the Great War, she was able to keep all three Biblical Factions, sans the Demons as they didn't participate, out of Japan. *'Immense Durability': Mikaboshi is extremely durable. She tanked attacks from Bael, the strongest of the Princes of Hell, and survived the destruction of the lower arm of an entire galaxy. *'Immense Speed:' Amatsu-Mikaboshi is extremely quick. She is able to block Risa's attacks during their spar without looking. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': As the Goddess of Darkness, Mikaboshi has profound mastery and control over darkness surpassing that of most demons. She can envelop an entire region in a night like state, in addition, to be able to fire darkness blasts, create darkness barriers, and create weapons of Darkness. Mikaboshi can also empower and heal herself using shadows as well as rip holes in space-time. **'Umbrakinetic Healing': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can heal herself using portals. **'Umbrakinetic Portal Creation': Mikaboshi can open corridors of Darkness to any location she has been to. Ama 3.gif ama 4.gif *'Ergokinesis': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can unleash golden waves of energy using her fans. *'Highly Advanced Creation': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can create objects, beings, and even worlds from her own essence. She birthed all five of the Kotoamatsukami from her own energies as well as the Shinto Afterlife Realms, despite the fact that her children took credit for them. *'Flight': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can float in mid-air with seemingly no effort. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a master combatant being able to fight multiple beings at once effortlessly. She also does not require the ability to see her opponent's attacks in order to block it as she can deflect an extremely fast attack from Risa effortlessly. *'Master Fan Wielder': Amatsu-Mikaboshi uses fans in combat which were forged from Adamantite and a fragment of her own soul. *'Expert Magician': Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an expert magician and can cast high-level magic including an Enochian Barrier that can engulf all of Japan. *'Invulnerability': Amatsu-Mikaboshi, as an Elder God, is extremely hard to kill with most weapons being powerless against her and only the Longinus being able to harm her. Even Shiva, who is counted as one of the top ten strongest and a fellow Elder God, refers to her as a roach due to her being able extremely difficult to put down permanently. **'Immortality': Amatsu-Mikaboshi is immortal and cannot die due to natural causes or of old age. **'Immunity': Amatsu-Mikaboshi is immune to all poisons and diseases as well as mortal weaponry. **'Highly Advanced Regeneration: Amatsu-Mikaboshi possesses an immense healing factor and can heal from nearly all manner of wounds including but not limited to decapitation and bisection. *'''Cosmic Awareness: As an Elder God and due to her advanced age, Amatsu-Mikaboshi possesses an enhanced understanding and knowledge of Creation being aware of the existence of demons long before Beelzebub made his presence known alongside the rest of his kin. **'Astral Perception': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can perceive supernatural events and phenomenon. **'Energy Perception and Soul Reading': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can see and perceive energies as well as read souls to a degree as she was able to see the deal mark on Issei's soul. Weaknesses Harming and Killing: *'Enochian Weapons': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can be harmed and killed with Enochian Weapons. *'Longinus': Due to their god killing properties, Longinus can harm and possibly kill Amatsu-Mikaboshi. *'Beings of equal or higher level power': Amatsu-Mikaboshi can be harmed and killed by beings that are as strong or stronger than she is. Equipment Hachigatsu No Kami No Uchiwa An Enochian Weapon used by Amatsu-Mikaboshi. It is a pair of jet black thirteen bladed fans with gold accents on the first and thirteenth blades along with two spherical violet gems. The weapon is made of Adamantite and can channel her energy through it, unleashing them as arcs of deadly golden energy. She can also use the fans while folded and fire a condensed bolt of armor-piercing violet energy. Image Gallery ama 7.png|''Full Appearance'' ama 8.jpg|''Felt cute'' ama 6.jpg|''Mother of the Shinto Pantheon'' tumblr_psvgaxphrg1ra0w0so1_500.jpeg|''Supreme God of the Shinto Pantheon: The Dread Star of Heaven'' Lilith vs Amatsu Mikaboshi.gif|Amatsu-Mikaboshi fights Lilith in Chapter 46 Trivia *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's appearance is based on Glass from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. *I know that other Amatsu-Mikaboshi articles exist. Don't judge. *Lilith and Amatsu-Mikaboshi are childhood best friends. **She is also Lilith's Maid of Honor. **Mikaboshi is Harmonia's godmother. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas